


Please?

by inklo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Proposal?, Soon-to-be-Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklo/pseuds/inklo
Summary: It's a Sunday morning. Alex asks about their future. Maggie promises it's bright.





	Please?

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: for Cait! happy summer♡

When Alex wakes up to the sun shining on a Sunday morning, she isn’t surprised to see her fiancée circling around the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in one hand as she perused a newspaper in the other. She watches Maggie pace for a few minutes, admiring her cute morning routine before making herself known. 

 

“You’re awake,” Maggie notes, sauntering over to the bed before leaning over to reach Alex’s awaiting lips for a kiss. 

 

“I am.” 

 

Alex tugs her into the bed by the hem of her shirt, kissing her a little harder than normal for a slow morning on their day off. Maggie grins at her eagerness before pulling back. 

 

“Slow down, Danvers. We’ve got all morning..”

 

Alex smiles up at her, a little dazed, a little lovestruck and looks over at their bedside table. 

 

“Well, Sawyer, looks to me me like we’ve got forever.” 

 

Maggie follows her line of sight and lets out a chuckle. 

 

“Yeah, we do,” Maggie whispers, smiling down at Alex at thought of it. 

 

With the way Alex is looking up at her, like she is absolutely everything precious in the universe wrapped into one, Maggie melts. Perhaps she should have grown used to it by now, but she still finds herself smiling shy at the intensity of Alex’s love. It’s unabashed and fierce, and Maggie was once afraid to fall into it, but now she wants to fall every day, forever because she knows Alex will always be there to catch her at the end. 

 

“I can’t wait to spend forever with you,” Maggie confesses.

 

Alex beams, tugs her fiancée down by the fabric of her t-shirt to capture soft lips in hers. 

 

Maggie kisses her slow, sweet. She rests one hand at the base of Alex’s neck, lets the other travel lightly across Alex’s side, grazing softly against the toned expanse of her stomach. She knows this is sensitive territory and can feel her fiancée smile at the sensation of her fingers dragging gently across her skin. Maggie squeezes her hand softly, and smirks at the surprised gasp Alex lets out against her lips. She starts placing cute kisses along Alex’s jaw, savoring the feeling of Alex grinning against her cheek. She moves to find Alex’s lips again, catching them gently, but struggling when her fiancée’s smile never wanes. Eventually, Maggie drops her head and chuckles against Alex’s neck. 

 

“Babe,” she says between kisses there. “It’s kinda hard to kiss you when you can’t stop smiling.”

 

“I know, I know. I just– I can’t help it.”

 

Maggie looks up at a beaming Alex. She can’t help but grin at the sight, but she still crinkles her eyes in confusion. “Why?”

 

“I’m gonna be your wife.”

 

“And I’ll be yours.”

 

Alex somehow smiles wider. 

 

“That just now hitting you, Danvers?”

 

“Little bit.”

 

Maggie smiles back. The truth is she’s still realizing it too. Everyday, it hits her a little more that she’s going to be Alex Danvers’ wife. Sometimes it’s small moments like last week when she signed the end of a case file, and her hand stuttered at the smooth loop of the “y” as she imagined soon signing a new name. She would never admit it, but she may have spent the next five minutes scribbling it out on the back of a Post-It. Danvers. Sawyer. Danvers-Sawyer? Sawyer-Danvers. She loves the way it sounds and the way it looks. She loves the thought of her and Alex together even in their names, even if it’s just scrawled in tandem on the blank space of a Post-It note. 

 

Sometimes, the reminder had more weight to it. Like when her team had to go out in the field and she watched Johnson clutch his wedding ring in his fist and mutter a rushed prayer before sticking it in the pocket of his vest. She’d looked away, embarrassed, when he’d noticed her staring. She’d reached for her own ring, dangling from the metal chain around her neck. She hadn’t been one for prayers in a long time, but she brought the ring to her lips, closed her eyes as she pressed a light kiss to the cool metal band. She thought of Alex and their future and the scarier parts of loving someone this much. 

 

Maggie wonders if Alex has these little moments too, if everywhere she looked she could suddenly find some little reminder of their future together. Maggie feels like a kid again. She’s got the giddiness of a lovestruck teenager just thinking about gently slipping a ring on Alex’s finger. 

 

She grins back at Alex, biting her lip in excitement and anticipation at the thought of it all. 

 

“It’s kinda still hitting me too,” she admits. 

 

Alex eyes her softly, thinking over the reality of this, how quickly everything had happened, how rushed and eager her world’s end proposal had been. 

 

“Hey.” She tucks a strand of her fiancée’s hair delicately behind her ear. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“Alex, I want to marry you. I want to call you my wife.” Maggie kisses her softly, whispering, “More than anything.”

 

“No, I know. I just know I kind of surprised you on the balcony.”

 

Maggie lets her fiancée finish before she sits up to straddle Alex’s waist, reaching over to grab her engagement ring from the nightstand. Alex eyes her curiously but lets her hand rest on Maggie’s waist as she stares back at her. 

 

“Alex, I love you. You are my favorite person, the most amazing woman I’ve ever known. You’re smart and you’re a badass and you’re beautiful. So beautiful. If I’m sure of anything in this world, it’s that you are the love of my life.” 

 

Maggie pauses for a moment, holding Alex’s gaze and smiling in anticipation of her final question regardless of the fact that she knew its answer.

 

“Alex Danvers, will you marry me?” 

 

She grins before tacking in a final, rushed and exaggerated “Please?” 

 

Alex groans, hiding her face in the crook of her elbow. She laughs, shaking her head in embarrassment as Maggie giggles cutely and pulls her arm from in front of her face. 

 

Alex sits up. Wanting to be closer to her still laughing her fiancée, she wraps her arms around her waist. 

 

She pouts. “I should’ve know that wasn’t just a heartfelt impromptu proposal. You’re never letting that go, are you?” 

 

Maggie laughs softly, shaking her head. In the small space between them, she takes Alex’s hand in hers. She grazes her thumb over the skin of Alex’s palm, calloused from years of wielding guns, swords, and other assorted weapons. She presses soft lips to scarred skin and slides the ring on gently. Alex sighs lightly, and they both smile in wonder at the sight.

 

“You’re in for a lifetime of teasing,” Maggie notes as she looks up at Alex and watches her fiancée admire the ring on her own hand. “Get used to it, Danvers.” 

 

Alex finds Maggie’s gaze once again, the softness in her eyes making way for a bright, teasing glint. She doesn’t have to lean in far to press her lips against hers. When Alex pulls back, they’re close enough that her next words are whispered against Maggie’s lips. 

 

“You know, it’s a good thing I love you,or else I wouldn’t let you get away with that.”

 

Maggie raises her eyebrows at the mock threat, sitting back to see Alex clearly. 

 

“Oh, and what are you gonna do?” she quips, looking Alex up and down. “Threaten me with that index finger of yours?”

 

She bites back her own laugh, knowing how it sounds. She expects Alex to stutter and blush and lean forward to laugh into her neck before Maggie finally cuts her some slack and just kisses her.

 

But Alex surprises Maggie, leaning in closer to press light kisses to her fiancée’s neck with her own taunting response. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” 

 

Maggie doesn’t stutter, but she does blush in that way only Alex can bring out of her. And Alex is ready when she tugs her in, parts her lips, and leaves Alex breathless and wanting in that way only Maggie can. She’s ready when Maggie pushes her forward, lets them both fall back into the bed, and settles into her.

 

They are ready, months later when their eyes meet across the aisle, when they slide diamonds across smooth skin, when they whisper tender vows and promise each other forever. 

 

 


End file.
